


Sour Grapes

by MontySenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I wrote this whilst crying to a song I love ok, M/M, Noya saves the day, Sad Asahi, Songfic, bless them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontySenpai/pseuds/MontySenpai
Summary: Asahi was in a bad place, he had no one. However, he would never allow himself to show anyone this side of him. The miserable, pathetic, lonely Asahi.No.The Asahi everyone knew and loved was slowly withering away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so basically I was listening to one of those songs that just makes you feel stuff. 
> 
> And then I had a feels moment and wrote this.
> 
> I love you all xxx

_I stare at the mirror_

_Mirror stares back_

_Flashes they fade_

_Night goes black_

Asahi gazed blankly at his reflection, his hair messy and draping against the sides of his face. The dark circles under his eyes showed how little sleep he had been getting. He turned on the tap and cupped his hands under the end, catching the falling liquid. He splashed it against his face, rubbing his eyes. He turned to the shower and switched it on, he waited for the water to warm before he discarded his clothes and stepped in. He sighed as the warm water cascaded over him. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squirted some into his hands, he rubbed it into his hair. 

After he had finished washing his hair and himself he stepped out of the shower, casting his eyes to his reflection once more, he clicked his tongue and turned away.

He sighed and reached for the towel, he wiped himself dry and threw the towel into the hamper next to the sink. He took one last good look at himself and left the bathroom, he entered his bedroom and put on his uniform and tied his hair into a lazy bun. He exited the bedroom and walked down the empty hallway of his apartment. Each plod of his feet reminding him of how alone he was, of how nobody needed him.

Asahi entered the empty kitchen sighed to himself, again. He walked over to the kettle and picked it up, he held it under the kitchen tap and filled it up. He put the kettle back on the stand and flicked the switch. He got a mug down from the cupboard and put a teaspoon of Coffee in it.

_I have some regrets_

_Wish I could Take back_

The kettle clicked and Asahi poured the scolding water into the mug, he placed the Kettle back down once he'd filled his mug. He stirred the Coffee until all the granules had dissolved, he bought the mug to his lips and blew.

He heard a small crack and suddenly the mug handle snapped off, the scolding Coffee spilling over his left hand. He grunted and swore under his breath.

"Fuck.." He muttered.

Asahi hurriedly ran cold water over his throbbing hand, he could feel the blood pumping through his hand as the cold water soothed the burn.

_God I hope I'm finally through_

_I'm finally through with all the_

_Cheap sex and cigarettes_

_laced with the taste of my regrets_

He glanced over at the clock, it was getting late and he needed to meet Daichi and Suga soon.

He switched off the tap and searched for his first aid kit, once he'd found it he messily wrapped his burnt hand in a bandage.

"That'll do" he said to himself. 

Asahi got some paper towels and hastily cleaned up the Coffee off the floor, he threw the paper towels into the bin and grabbed his school bag off of the couch. 

He went to the front door and slipped on his shoes, he opened the front door and locked it behind him. He looked at the charm on his keys.

_So save your breath and pretty dress_

_I don't miss you at all, Ms Loneliness_

About twenty minutes later he looked up the road, he could see two figures stood near the end.

Daichi and Suga.

Asahi took a deep breath and composed himself, slowly as he came to the end of the road, the Asahi everyone knew surfaced. He put on his gentle smile and straightened his posture.

"Hey Asahi! You're late" Said Suga, putting on his 'Mum' face as Tanaka put it.

Asahi laughed softly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry..." He said.

Suga rolled his eyes and turned away, the other two followed as they silently walked to school.

 

Once they had arrived at the school gate they were surprised to be greeted by Noya with his usual big smile. Asahi's face softened as the younger boy greeted them. He really liked Noya, because it felt like sometimes he was the only one who hadn't given up on him. However, Asahi had convinced himself that Noya had given up on him... just like everyone else.

_I was so vain_

_Brutish and crass_

_The sound of my name_

_Raise of a glass_

Asahi remained silent as they headed to the club room, luckily Suga and Noya had plenty to talk about. Asahi chuckled as Noya's facial expressions changed throughout the conversation.

"What do you think Asahi-san?!" Yelled Noya, grinning brightly at the Larger boy.

"W-what? I'm sorry.. I wasn't listening.." He said apologetically.

Noya rolled his eyes.

Asahi's face was washed with a look of desperation, fear and confusion.

But fortunately for him the smaller boy laughed and sighed.

"I was saying.. we should get flames on our team uniforms!! Think about how cool we'd look!" He beamed.

Asahi blinked at Noya blankly.

"Flames?.."

"Yeah!!"

Asahi looked to Daichi and Suga who were shaking their heads and giggling.

"Um... You'll have to ask Kiyoko-san" He said, trying not to sound rude.

Noya's eyes widened and a big grin spread across his face.

"Good idea Asahi-san!! I mean, of course I want to look good for Kiyoko-san" He laughed.

 

Ring ring... ring ring... ring ring... 

 

Their peaceful stroll was interrupted by the sound of a ringing phone, Asahi pulled his out of his pocket and looked at the display. His face fell and his brows furrowed. The lonesome Asahi that no one knew was surfacing.

Mother.

He was breathing heavily and anger was boiling within him. He squeezed his phone as it rang, the burn on his hand throbbing again and stinging.

"Oi Asahi aren't you gonna get that?" asked Daichi, raising an eyebrow.

Asahi flinched and looked at the captain.

"Oh... yeah.. right.." he grumbled.

He pressed the answer button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he said.

'Oh so now you decide to pick up.. a sudden change of heart? hmph.. I doubt it' said the voice on the other end of the phone.

Asahi glanced to his teammates next to him. He pressed his hand over the part of the phone you speak into.

"I'm gonna take this somewhere quieter" he whispered.

His teammates nodded and Asahi walked over to the vending machines near the club room.

"What do you want?" he spat into the phone.

'Don't be so rude, show your mother some respect' said the woman sarcastically.

_There's things that I've said_

_Wish I could take back_

_God, I hope I'm finally through_

_I'm through with all the_

_Cheap sex and cigarettes_

_Laced with the taste of my regrets_

_So save your breath and pretty dress_

_I don't miss you at all_

"What. Do. You. Want." he repeated.

He heard a tut.

'I've been offered a promotion but my boss wants to meet you, but I don't know why.. stupid old fart.. you'll do it though ne? Asahi?'

"Fuck you! Why the hell should I do anything for a heartless bitch like you!" he yelled, anger practically seething out through every pore in his body.

'How dare you talk to me like that! I am your Mother!' the woman yelled back.

"You've never done anything for me! You were never there for me! and yet you call yourself a mother?" he began to laugh hysterically.

There was no reply on the other end of the phone.

"You are the furthest thing from a Mother! I've been all alone! Miserable! Waiting for you to come home! I kept thinking that if I waited 'Like a good boy' then you'd come home.. but you never did.. You don't even send me a card on my birthday! Not even a text or a phone call! Every time I was ill you'd ignore me! And all I would want from you was for you to tell me that everything would be alright.. But again.. I thought that maybe if I was a good boy.. then you would smile at me like you used to and tell me that I meant the world to you... and maybe you'd tell me that you loved me.." he felt his voice quivering and tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Again no reply.

He could feel all the hatred begin to break through the countless walls he'd built up, all this time he'd spent alone and he had never realized how much it hurt. 

Being alone hurt, it hurt a lot.

Asahi was about to yell something else into the phone but it was plucked out of his hands. He remained still. He heard a familiar voice.

"Please don't call this number again.. you're upsetting Asahi-san"

Asahi felt a small pair of arms wrap around his waist, squeezing him tightly.

__

_Regardless of the Mistakes and sour grapes_

_Oh, how I hate to see a good girl's heart break_

_So save your breath and pretty dress_

_I don't miss you at all, Ms. Loneliness_

_I'm through with all the Cheap sex and cigarettes_

_Laced with the taste of my regrets_

_So save your breath and pretty dress_

_I don't miss you at all_

"Asahi-san.. please don't cry" said a whimpering voice.

He looked down to see a tuft of brown hair with a little blonde streak at the front. 

In that moment, with tears running painfully down his face, all he could do was cling to the smaller human holding onto his waist.

And he cried.

He cried harder than he ever imagined himself crying before.

Asahi could feel himself crumpling as he slid his back down the side of the vending machines.

The smaller boy sat between his legs and pressed his face into Asahi's broad chest.

"Asahi-san, I'm here.. I'm not going anywhere" whispered Noya.

Asahi only hugged him tighter, confirming to himself that the boy really was there.

Noya heard Asahi mumble something.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't quite hear you.." he said timidly.

 

"Please don't leave me" he stuttered through sobs.

 

Noya's eyes widened and he moved to look Asahi in the eyes. He cupped the larger boys face in his tiny hands, he moved his face closer.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be here.. I'll come whenever you need me" said Noya, his eyes soft and his smile loving.

Slowly, the libero closed the space between them. Gently pressing their lips together. Asahi's eyes shot open feeling the pressure on his lips. Upon realizing what it was, he deepened the kiss by placing his hands on the others hips and drawing him close.

Noya pulled away, his eyes glazed over and lips pink and glossy.

"I love you Asahi.. I don't want to see you cry anymore... just let me into your heart.. please.." Said Noya, his voice wavering and cheeks turning red.

"Ok.." Breathed Asahi, almost like a sigh of relief. Noya smiled back at him, he noticed the bandage on Asahi's hand. His face fell as he took a hold of it, gently stroking his thumb over the bandage. 

"What happened?" asked Noya.

"I spilled Coffee on it" muttered the larger boy. 

Noya sighed. 

"come on.. I'll take you home and we'll wrap it up properly.. I'll let Daichi-san know what's happening later ok?" said Noya, his gentle smile soothing Asahi. 

The taller boy nodded and a faint smile graced his lips. He wasn't alone anymore. 

 

_Regardless of the Mistakes and sour grapes_

_How I hate to see a good girl's heart break_

_So save your breath and pretty dress I don't miss you at all Ms. Loneliness_

**Author's Note:**

> The song is by John the Ghost and the Song is called Sour Grapes.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3pUAHVL9E4
> 
> Please feel free to comment, give advice and even suggestions! I always reply!!
> 
> xxx


End file.
